


More April Weather

by PerditaAlottachocolate



Series: April Weather [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Marichat, a series of drabbles in April Weather universe, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerditaAlottachocolate/pseuds/PerditaAlottachocolate
Summary: Rain and Sunshine are together for better and for worse, but their story is not over. Here are some snippets and drabbles fromApril Weatheruniverse, expanding the main storyline, exploring various aspects and important moments of Adrien and Marinette’s relationship.





	1. House Call

**Author's Note:**

> I am so proud of "April Weather". I really enjoyed writing the story in that universe and I feel there are still some things that can be told about it. Hence the idea of drabbles expanding that fic.  
> Welcome to more April Weather!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after [Chapter 27 First Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185776/chapters/33416874)

 

‘Ehhh…’ Adrien sighed lying on his left side.

‘Ahhhh…’ he breathed rolling onto his back.

‘Ehhh…’ he uttered turning to his right side.

This was the third day of his stay at home, after he was reckless enough to get drenched in the rain and consequently got sick. He was supposed to drink lots of fluids, eat chicken brew, and was put on bed rest. At first he wasn’t complaining - he really had been feeling awful, with spikes of fever, dizziness and shivers. But two days of this treatment left him utterly bored and he felt that the third day would finally drive him up the wall.

Marinette brought him homework twice, but Nathalie refused to let her in.

‘Doctor’s orders,’ she stated. ‘You don’t want to get your girlfriend sick, do you?’ she asked, a ghost of a smile dancing on her lips at the mention of their freshly updated relationship status.

He had no reply to that. He could argue that Marinette had gotten as drenched as he had, and considering the activity they had been partaking in while getting wet, if Marinette could get sick like him, she would already have.

The boy broke into a fit of giggles when a thought hit him.

Plagg flew out of his trash can and eyed him in confusion. ‘The fever is spiking?’

‘I caught a bug while kissing a bug,’ Adrien announced panting and wiped a tear from his eye.

The kwami snickered goodnaturedly. ‘Yup, you’re delirious again.’

‘Awww, come on, Plagg,’ the boy complained. ‘I’m bored and I miss Marinette.’

Exchanging texts wasn’t the same as being with her. And the newly established level of intimacy between them meant that he was three days behind on kisses and cuddles. He wasn’t sure how much more of this fast he could take, before he would get Marinette-starved to the point of going nuts.

‘Luckily for you, your misery is over,’ the little cat replied cripticaly.

‘Plagg, I don’t want another lecture on the history of camembert!’ Adrien whined flopping onto the pillows.

‘Okay, first - rude,’ the kwami chided. ‘And second, just look to your window, kid.’

The boy did as he was told and gasped. Ladybug was hanging upside down behind one of the panels. Her pigtails bobbed in the wind. She waved at him shyly and sent him a bright smile. Adrien returned the gestures before reaching for the remote and opening the window.

As she dropped inside his room, he quickly sat up and ran his fingers through his messy hair in vain attempt to smooth the bedhead he had managed to achieve. He decided to ignore Plagg’s snickers.

Ladybug stood for a moment, locked in place, uncertain what to do. She blushed when her gaze swept over his figure on the bed and Adrien suddenly felt extremely self conscious. She strolled to him, taking a seat on the side and reaching for his hand.

This was strange, he thought. As Adrien he had been close to Marinette for a while, lately reaching a few milestones. As Chat Noir he now shared a similar level of intimacy with Ladybug. But he somehow still had troubles about this particular side of their relationship - with him a civilian and her behind the mask. While out of suit he felt a bit exposed in the heroine’s presence. Besides their previous encounters as Ladybug and Adrien each time had brought significant changes to their relationship. He would be lying if he said that didn’t take its toll.

Yeah, it felt weird, but here she was - his supergirlfriend, watching him expectantly and brushing her fingers over his hand.

‘So…,’ Adrien cleared his throat, ‘since when does the brave heroine of Paris pay house calls to sick citizens?’

Ladybug’s blush deepened. She looked at him from under her dark lashes, the blue stare sending his heart into a step dance.

‘Since they are dating her and she is missing them like crazy,’ she admitted coyly. ‘Nathalie wouldn’t let me in as Marinette again.’

‘I know,’ he sighed. ‘I’m still not sure you should be here. I would hate myself if you got sick because of me,’ he added squeezing her hand.

‘You got sick because of me,’ the girl countered. ‘Besides, Tikki said I won’t get sick when I’m like this,’ she gestured to the suit. ‘And- ,’ she shyly dropped her gaze to their joined hands.

‘And?’ he echoed, curious what had her suddenly so flustered.

‘The open door policy is no fun,’ she complained.

‘No fun?’

That was an understatement of the year. It was annoying, embarrassing, and - yeah - effectively prevented them from having a certain kind of fun. But why was she talking about it now?

Ladybug shook her head in reply to his question and climbed to the bed on all fours. ‘Not when I want to do this…’

She leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. Adrien felt his pulse quickening.

‘And this…’

Ladybug tilted her head and kissed the corner of his mouth. He inhaled sharply.

‘And this…’ she breathed against his lips and wiped the distance between them, cradling his cheeks with her hands.

Adrien reluctantly pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist, not for a moment breaking from the soft, leisurely kiss.

‘How do you feel?’ Ladybug whispered when they finally parted.

He arched his brow meaningfully, satisfied to feel the heat of her face against his own. ‘Surprisingly, a lot better,’ he murmured. He pulled her closer and hugged thoroughly, to compensate for all those days they’d been apart.

‘What if someone comes in?’ she breathed against his ear, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine.

‘Nah, I already got my lunch and meds. They won’t bother me for a while,’ Adrien assured her. ‘Cuddle time!’ he whisper-cried and fell backwards earning a surprised squeak from her. ‘Come, my bug-pillow,’ he nuzzled her neck and breathed the divine scent of her hair. ‘I missed you so much!’

‘I missed you too, goof,’ she giggled.

‘Your goof,’ by now this apparently became their routine. Adrien brushed his nose against hers and stole a quick kiss. Then he pulled the covers over the two of them. ‘Now hush and snuggle, like the the good bug you are,’ he ordered.

Ladybug scooted closer and laid her head on his chest, ‘As you wish,’ she complied.

They stayed like this, wrapped in each other’s embrace until Adrien fell asleep. When he woke up, she was gone. The only evidence that it wasn’t a dream was the cute little doodle of a cartoon Adrien chasing a ladybug, that she had left by his bed.

Marinette got sick the next day. Thankfully a certain cat could keep her company.

[(link to drabble and art on tumblr)](https://perditaalottachocolate-blog.tumblr.com/post/174024540178/more-april-weather-31)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know, how you liked this snippet? I appreciate your comments and kudos greatly!  
> As usual, a very big thank you for [Remasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remasa/pseuds/Remasa) for beta reading this. Check out her new story [Merchant of Paris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592369/chapters/33723783), it's great!
> 
> The first two drabbles are entries for my giveaway on [my tumblr blog](https://perditaalottachocolate-blog.tumblr.com/), but if there are some events or scenes you'd like to go back to, drop an ask in [my tumblr askbox](https://perditaalottachocolate-blog.tumblr.com/ask) or in the comments. I can't promise I will write for every ask nor can I predict when I can do this, because of my other WIPs, but if the inspiration strikes you'll be the first to know!


	2. Open Door Policy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place about 1,5 years after [Chapter 29 “The Wall”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185776/chapters/33444816). Adrinette is long established as a teenage couple.

On the day of her 16th birthday Marinette woke up to a pleasant rumble vibrating in her ear. She remembered it was Sunday so she had nowhere to be and nothing to do. The rumble was lulling her to sleep; it was hard not to give in to its call. She sighed contently and snuggled closer to her warm, toned pillow, ready to drift off into slumber again.

And then quite unexpectedly the pillow snuggled back. Marinette jumped and released a startled squeak. She opened her eyes and saw her boyfriend’s face millimeters from her own. He was deep in his sleep, snoring lightly, as always when he lay on his back. The girl blinked the sleep away from her eyes. Some details about this situation didn’t add up.

First of all, yes, Adrien happened to stay the night once in a while, and for this occasion her parents brought an inflatable mattress to her room. The boy was supposed to sleep on the floor level, while Marinette used her loft bed. The bed that now was empty, because both of them were lying on Adrien’s spare bedding. Last thing Marinette remembered was binging a show a show in the evening. Apparently she didn’t make it to her bed.

Oops.

Second of all, the trapdoor to her room, that according to the open door policy was supposed to stay open when Adrien was in her room, was now closed. Neither of them would have closed it. In the two years of their dating history they complied to the request of her parents and of Monsieur Agreste. The door stayed open. Until today.

Uh-oh.

Marinette wasn’t sure how the trapdoor got closed, but she had a bad feeling that whoever had done it, took a good look at the two of them sleeping together. Suddenly the air in her room became very hot and it had nothing to do with the heat coming from the sleeping body of her boyfriend. She was about to hyperventilate, when she spotted a card resting in front of the trapdoor, next to a plate with still warm rolls, cheese bread and cookies and a jug of orange juice.

Careful not to wake Adrien up she reached out for the card.

“Happy 16th birthday, dear!” she read. “As of today the Open Door Policy is cancelled. Enjoy your Sunday! Maman & Papa.”

By this point Marinette was beet red. Now she was sure that both of her parents had seen the two of them, before they officially closed the door. Well, nothing could be done about it, but she intended to enjoy her Sunday and her newly received privilege in the best way possible.

She draped her arm around Adrien’s chest and nuzzled his neck.

‘Mmmmm, bug?’ he murmured drowsily.

‘The door is closed,’ she whispered, kissing the line of his jaw.

‘The- what?’ Adrien’s eyes shot open. ‘W-why?’

Marinette waved the card in front of his face. ‘Apparently the policy took effect only until I turned 16,’ she smirked.

Her boyfriends face stretched into a sly grin. ‘What a thoughtful gift,’ he snickered. ‘Happy birthday, Princess!’ the boy turned to her, while he reached for his bag. ‘I got you something I hope you’ll like,’ he whispered, blindly trying to find what he was looking for. Marinette made it more difficult, because she chose that moment to press her lips to his in a languid kiss.

‘Like there was even the slightest chance she won’t,’ they heard the gloomy voice of the kwami of doom. ‘Tik, there’s cheese bread and cookies. How about an early breakfast?’ Plagg called into the room.

‘Plagg,’ the kwami of creation hissed from their perch above the loft bed, ‘just shut up, will ya?’

‘What?’ he spluttered indignantly. ‘You heard your girl. The door is closed.’

‘So what?’ Tikki scolded him. ‘You’re interrupting,’ she rolled her eyes to the couple on the mattress.

‘Am I?’ the little cat raised his brows in surprise. ‘It doesn’t look like anything they’ve never done,’ he shrugged. ‘Or anything I’ve never seen,’ he added, chuckling to himself.

Adrien’s ears turned an interesting shade of red, and Marinette pretended (poorly) she didn’t hear anything. The red kwami made an “okay-lemme-handle-it” gesture to the two human occupants of the room.

‘Now that the door is closed, and they are both older, you have to give them some space,’ Tikki lectured. ‘You know, youth has its ri-’

‘Oh for the love of chocolate, Tikki, could you be _more_ embarrassing?’ her chosen exclaimed with an exasperated huff. ‘You’re worse than Plagg. At least he only comments on food.’

‘Mwahaha,’ the black sprite guffawed. ‘See? You shut up,’ he shot back at his fellow kwami.

‘Why don’t you take some bread and cookies and eat on the balcony?’ Adrien suggested sheepishly.

‘Say no more!’ Plagg zipped to the food plate. He balanced the biggest cookie and three slices of cheese bread between his paws and, with a wink, he zoomed back to the loft bed.

‘Thank… you?’ the boy stared after him, surprised at this unexpected assistance.

Marinette giggled. ‘Don’t worry, he just wanted the bread. And possibly also get back at Tikki. Anyway,’ she scooted closer, happy to snuggle without witnesses and interruptions, ‘where were we?’ she purred, as her finger traced complex loops on his chest.

‘Ah, yes,’ Adrien’s hand finally closed over the small package. ‘Happy birthday, _Purrrrrincessss_ ,’ he drawled sinking his nose into her hair. ‘Here’s a little gift for you,’ he added passing her the present.

The girl made herself comfortable on her back, with her head resting on Adrien’s shoulder as she unwrapped the little box. An elegant logo on the cover made her wince. This was expensive.

‘Adrien, it’s too much!’ she started, but he put his hand over hers and opened the box.

‘Hush, it’s not as a big deal as the brand would suggest,’ he replied. ‘Just look inside.’

It was a charm bracelet. Delicate, modest, yet stylish, beautiful in its simplicity. Only a fancy jeweler could accomplish a feat like this. Silver chain with an intricate pattern looked as if it was weaved of pure moonlight. Seven charms dangled from it - each making Marinette smile more.

An Eiffel tower. A butterfly. A sun. A heart. A loaf of bread. A raindrop. An umbrella. Their relationship in a nutshell.

‘It’s beautiful,’ Marinette whispered in awe, grazing her fingers over the trinkets. ‘It’s perfect. Thank you,’ she murmured, shifting and placing a delicate kiss on his cheek.

‘Only the best for my Princess,’ Adrien winked, wrapping his arms around her. ‘My Duchess,’ he pressed his lips to her temple. ‘My Queen,’ he nuzzled at her hair. ‘My Lady,’ he whispered in her ear, sending goosebumps all over her skin. ‘I hope you don’t mind that I didn’t put anything connected to our other identities, but well… they are secret for a reason.’

‘Of course I don’t mind,’ she giggled. ‘This is gorgeous the way it is.’

‘I’m glad,’ Adrien took the bracelet from her hands. ‘May I?’ he asked, unclasping it.

Marinette offered her wrist and he fastened the chain over it, completing it with a brush of his lips over the inside of her forearm. She sighed contently, when he kept trailing kisses up her arm, then moving to her collarbone and neck.

‘Mmmm,’ he droned, ‘this is nice.’

The girl hummed in agreement tilting her head to give him more access. Adrien wrapped himself around her back and rubbed his cheek against her jaw.

‘Are you scent marking me, Chaton?’ she whispered.

‘And if I am?’ he replied, a flirtatious lilt to his voice.

‘Then I’d say you missed a bit here,’ Marinette turned her head to present him with her other cheek and he happily complied, causing a fit of giggles from the girl.

Soon they both drowned in small caresses and soft pets, making the most of the first Sunday morning without the open door policy.

When Plagg popped his head inside not even ten minutes later he released a scandalized snort. ‘That’s disgusting!’ he whined.

‘Plaaaaaaagg,’ Tikki whisper-yelled above him. ‘Don’t loooook!’

He turned to the red kwami, flabbergasted. ‘What are you talking about?’

‘You shouldn’t interrupt!’ she scolded, narrowing her eyes at him.

The black cat shook his head with a deep sigh. ‘Chill, Tikki,’ he huffed in exasperation. ‘The door is closed for the first time in two years. We took our butts outside,’ he complained, ‘and here they are,’ he waved his paw dramatically in the direction of the two teens, ‘ _sleeping!_ ’

‘Sleeping?’ Tikki’s eyes got as big as her favorite treat.

‘Look for yourself,’ he moved away allowing her a glimpse of the floor below.

There, on the inflatable mattress, among blankets, in a morning sunspot lay a two headed octopus. Marinette’s head rested on Adrien’s chest, and their limbs were so tangled in each other it was hard to tell where one of them ended and the other one begun. They were snoring peacefully, their breaths even, their faces relaxed and lips stretched in soft smiles. They looked as if they were exactly where they were supposed to be. They belonged there.

Tikki sighed contently. She doubted she would ever meet a more precious pair of cinnamon rolls. They knew they had time, they could take this morning to nap and cuddle instead of other activities that would undoubtedly come with the closed door. She turned to Plagg and was satisfied to see a tender smile on his face. He wiped it away as soon as he noticed her staring.

‘What?’

‘Nothing,’ the red kwami shrugged. ‘I’m just happy to see them like this.’

‘Me too,’ the black sprite muttered. ‘Me too. Now how about another cookie?’

‘I won’t say no to that,’ Tikki giggled, closing the skylight behind her.

[Link to tumblr post with the drabble and the art](https://perditaalottachocolate-blog.tumblr.com/post/174083940443/more-april-weather-32)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know, how you liked this snippet? I appreciate your comments and kudos greatly!  
> As usual, a very big thank you to [Remasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remasa/pseuds/Remasa) for beta reading this. Check out her new oneshot [Gabriel's Panic Attack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700933), it's hilarious!
> 
> This drabble is the last entry for my giveaway on [my tumblr blog](https://perditaalottachocolate-blog.tumblr.com/). I got an ask for another one, that I'll be working on soonish. If there are some events or scenes in this universe you'd like to go back to, drop an ask in [my tumblr askbox](https://perditaalottachocolate-blog.tumblr.com/ask) or in the comments. I can't promise I will write for every ask nor can I predict when I can do this, because of my other WIPs, but if the inspiration strikes you'll be the first to know!


	3. Little Red Riding Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mylene’s father was asked to direct a play at a children's’ hospital and he thought the heroes could participate. Ladybug declined because reasons. Chat was more than eager to take the offered part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but I like coming back to this universe! This was inspired by an anon ask I got on tumblr, which I may have misinterpreted a bit, but shhh.

‘I still can’t believe you’ve agreed to play,’ Marinette shook her head, tying a knot on the last stitch of his costume.

‘I still can’t believe you bailed on me,’ Chat replied from behind the script sheets.

‘Well, I need to save my acting talents for making up excuses as Ladybug,’ the girl winked at him. ‘Besides, we both know I am not that good at acting. Chloe would be perfect for that.’

The boy snorted, ‘Maybe as the Big Bad Wolf,’ he supplied happily. ‘ _Moi? In a children's play?_ ’ he screeched in a high pitched voice. ‘ _Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!’_ he flicked his hair back as offensive as he dared, and cocked a hip out while pursing his lips.

Marinette bent over with laughter. ‘Oh, she’d claw your eyes out for that,’ she guffawed.

‘Then you better not tell on me, princess,’ Chat flashed her a toothy grin.

The girl wiped away a stray tear from her eye and sighed. ‘So are we rehearsing or what?’

‘Right,’ her feline boyfriend donned the red hood with long satin ribbons. His cat ears peeked from under the fabric where Marinette cut and rimmed holes for this purpose. Then with a dramatic swing he put on the red cape. ‘How do I look?’ he wiggled his brows.

‘Like the biggest dork in Paris,’ Marinette giggled. ‘Why this part?’

‘Well, the heroine that would be purrfect for the role was unavailable,’ he whispered confidentially, ‘I didn’t want the kids to be disappointed.’

‘So who’s going to be the Big Bad Wolf in your place then?’

Chat’s smile turned sly, as if he’d just caught a canary. ‘You’re gonna love it actually,’ he teased. ‘When you see the first run!’ He blew a raspberry at her.

Marinette huffed and pouted. ‘Not fair!’ she complained. ‘I sewed your costume and I’m helping you to learn your lines.’ She crossed her arms over her chest. ‘You can at least tell me that!’

The boy chuckled. ‘Would you believe me, if I said it’s Chloe?’

‘Nope,’ she stuck out her tongue at him.

‘ _Fine_ ,’ he threw his hands up in surrender. ‘It’s Mylene,’ he said with a satisfied smirk.

‘Mylene.’ Marinette deadpanned. ‘Is going to be the _Big. Bad. Wolf_?’

‘Yessss,’ he purred. ’Since her father is directing, he decided to show a little nepotism for the sake of challenging her fears.’

’You’re right. I love it!’ She giggled. ‘Mylene’s going to be an awesome wolf!’

’I know,’ Chat’s lips stretched in a satisfied smirk. ’Now let’s make sure my Little Red Riding Hood can stand up to her performance, shall we?’ He rustled the script he’d been holding and adjusted the cape.

’With pleasure,’ Marinette found the right page of her copy. She cleared her throat. ’Ready when you are,’ she announced.

The boy’s smile contorted into a mask of anxiety. He looked at her with innocent kitten eyes, which must have been his Little Red Riding Hood impression.

’Oh, Granny,’ Chat gasped in a pretty good falsetto. ’What a deep voice you have!’

’ **The better to greet you with** ,’ Marinette boomed theatrically to her boyfriend’s utmost joy.

The corners of his lips quirked, but he managed to keep a straight face - or rather to keep the confused face of a little girl. The result would have been better without the ears and the claws. There was no way Marinette would pass on the opportunity to tease him a bit.

‘Oh, Granny,’ Chat carried on in falsetto. ‘What a long tail you have!’

‘ **Talk about pot calling the kettle black, my child!** ’ the girl roared.

The hero shot her an unimpressed look. She fluttered her lashes innocently. He shrugged in reply, apparently brushing it off. After all he was still practicing his lines, while she didn’t need to learn anything.

‘Oh, Granny,’ he continued, giving her the stink eye. ‘What big ears you have!’

‘ **Apparently it runs in the family, Kitty Hood** ,’ she made no attempt at hiding her grin.

Chat pressed his lips into a thin line. He took a peek at the script. Then something dangerous flashed in his eyes as if he’d made up his mind. Marinette would lie if she said she didn’t like the thrill that went down her spine when he looked at her.

‘Oh, Granny,’ he dropped his voice to a purr. ‘What nice eyes you have!’

‘T-that’s the line in the script?’ Marinette stuttered under the sheer force of his smoulder.

‘Yup, definitely,’ he nodded innocently despite the fire burning in his cat eyes.

‘The better to see you with?’ she ventured, not really looking at the sheets.

The boy chuckled, extremely pleased with himself. He strutted towards her with his trademark swagger and took the script from her hands. Then he made a show of kissing her knuckles and running his fingers over her skin, causing a serious case of goosebumps.

‘Oh, Granny,’ Chat wiggled his brows, keeping his voice low. ‘What delicate hands you have!’

Marinette couldn’t help but to smile at his antics. She didn’t even offer him any reply, when he spoke again.

‘Oh, Granny,’ he murmured seductively, eyes skipping meaningfully to her mouth. ‘What pretty lips you have!’

She raised a brow. ‘ _Granny_?’

To his credit, he faltered only for a second before gasping in an exaggerated astonishment, ‘Will you look at that! It was a purrincess enchanted into a grandmother by the Big Bad Wolf and it seems the curse was broken by a brave knight in a red cape!’

‘And a red hood,’ Marinette supplied.

‘And a red hood,’ Chat confirmed. ‘It’s mandatory for brave knights from what I’ve heard.’

‘Satin ribbons too?’ She grabbed the ends of the hood and pulled, the motion causing the boy to lower his head.

His smile was so wide now, that only ears prevented him from losing the top of his head. ‘That’s every brave knight’s secret weapon,’ he leaned in.

‘Who would have thought,’ the girl starred boldly into his impossibly green eyes, trying her best to fight off the goofy grin. ‘Now I believe you mentioned lips?’ she reminded.

‘Pretty lips,’ Chat nodded moving even closer. ‘That’s what i said.’ His nose briefly brushed hers. ‘And I bet you won’t guess what those lips are good for,’ he murmured huskily.

‘Oh, I have a few ideas…’ Marinette returned the nose to nose rub, her fingers tightening over the ribbons.

‘Do tell,’ the boy rasped.

His hands locked on her waist and she felt the claws digging lightly into her sides. She loved it when he kneaded at her and thanks to a few months of enthusiastic exploring he knew exactly the right places to do so.

‘How about a little demonstration?’ she hummed, her lips teasingly close to his.

‘How about you stop talking and kiss me already,’ he offered, proving that her stalling had been effective.

‘Your wish is my command,’ Marinette breathed against his lips. ‘My Little Red Kitty Hood,’ she added before closing the space between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, let me know, how you liked it!  
> A huge thank you to my dear [Remasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remasa/pseuds/Remasa) for beta reading this. Check out her stories, you won't regret it!
> 
> This drabble is the first entry for my 1k followers giveaway on [my tumblr blog](https://perditaalottachocolate-blog.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> If there are some events or scenes in April Weather universe you'd like to go back to, drop an ask in [my tumblr askbox](https://perditaalottachocolate-blog.tumblr.com/ask) or in the comments. I can't promise I will write for every ask nor can I predict when I can do this, because of my other WIPs, but if the inspiration strikes you'll be the first to know!


End file.
